


december 24th: for my love

by watergator



Series: december fic advent 2018 [24]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 06:24:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17136656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watergator/pseuds/watergator
Summary: prompt: specialphil wants to get dan a gift





	december 24th: for my love

The apartment seems to forever be dotted with something nice. Whether it be a candle burning the sweet smell of marshmallow (the one Phil likes and Dan hates) or little gold framed pictures hidden away of the two of them, away from any camera shots from the public eye. Or maybe it’s a plethora of wilting plants that droop sadly, once green leaves crusting over in a dull brown. 

Either way, they like to brighten up the place with sweet little knickknacks.

Dan for one, loves to bring home flowers. He’ll go out for sugar for Phil’s morning coffee to return with a big fresh bouquet of sweet smelling flowers, all different kinds that neither of them really understand. Once a month Dan will come home and head straight for the kitchen, tipping out the remains of old water from a vase and fill it with fresh water, plonking the flowers into the vase and wander around room to room trying to find the perfect place for them.

Most times, Dan will joke and say they’re a present for himself; something self-indulgent, but he’ll often ask Phil if he likes them, if he thinks they’re pretty, and when Phil nods and smiles, he doesn’t miss the pink blush that creeps up his boyfriend’s jaw.

Dan loves buying flowers, but Phil knows he loves buying flowers for him even more.

And it isn’t as if Phil never returns the favour. Instead of brightly coloured flowers with sweet smelling petals, he’ll come home and dump a little brown bag of cakes he got from Tesco’s, or a nice warm cup of tea from Starbucks.

They both appreciate the little gestures of love that one another show each other; flowers, cream cakes and coffees, it’s all the same with them.

But one afternoon of browsing mindlessly, does Phil come across an ad that pops up on his screen, obscuring his vision of the twitter video of the dog he was watching for a moment, before curiously overcomes him, as it always does, and he clicks on the link in high hopes.

He grins, glancing at the living room door to be sure Dan isn’t lurking anywhere at all, and listens out for the sound of running water, evident that Dan showers in the bathroom.

His chest flutters and he giggles stupidly to himself. It’s a ridiculous idea, but his gaze wonders to the sight of the week old flowers that sit on the long wooden table across the room, and how they sag down sadly. They’re in due for some fresh ones, and for once, Phil wants to be the ones to pick them out. And he thinks this will be the perfect opportunity for it.

*

Three days later and they’re tucked up in bed. The sun is barely in the sky and the sky is painted in hues of oranges and blues, causing a swirl of colour above the city that sleeps still.

Phil is curled up beside Dan as always, a leg hitched up against his and his arm trapped under his body. He’d complain and push him away, but his brain is still sleepy and he’s so warm snuggled up against him. He never wants to move.

However, the zooming sound of their very creepy doorbell rings out loud, and Dan stirs in his sleep with a groan, smacking his lips together where they’d fallen open overnight.

“Go geddit,” Dan mumbles, rolling away so Phil’s arm is finally free.

Phil whines and digs his head between Dan’s shoulder blades where the muscle there is nice and squishy and warm. Dan groans again.

“Phil,” he says, a little more urgently, but Phil sighs softly as he pushes him a little, urging him out of bed.

“I’m asleep,” Phil lies.

Dan scoffs, a sound coming from the back of his throat and he gradually gets out of bed. He stretches his body with a series of clicks and cracks and Phil is too tired to even make fun of him for it.

He hears the sound of Dan’s footsteps walk out of the room and down the stairs to where the door is. Phil cracks an eye open for a moment as he hears the jingle of keys in the door and the distant sound of Dan’s muttering to himself, before closing his eyes again and pressing his head deeper into the pillow.

He opens his eyes again when he hears Dan’s voice, loud and far more awake than moments ago, and he suddenly remembers what’s waiting for him at the door.

He rips the duvet from his cold body, thankful for the pyjamas he’d thrown on himself last night, and runs towards where he can hear Dan talking to someone at the door, almost tripping over his feet in the process,

“Sorry, who did you say sent these?” Dan is asking the man who stands in the doorway. Phil has to hold in a giggle.

There, stands a man who looks clearly lost and confused, dressed in a giant, soft looking love heart costume. In his hands he holds a large bouquet of red roses.

Dan looks utterly confused.

“Uh, for you, sir?” The man speaks, voice cracking. Phil can’t imagine how embarrassed he must be.

Dan notices Phil behind him as he turns to raise a brow at him. Phil giggles a little.

“Do you want them, or...” the man asks as he looks down the hallway he stands in, clearly wanting to leave already.

Dan takes them and smiles. “Yeah, uh, okay... thanks...” Dan speaks, and before he can even say goodbye the love heart man waddles away in his giant red suit rather quickly. Once the door is shut does Phil let out a loud laugh.

Dan shakes the roses at him with a laugh. “You fucker! Was this your doing?”

Phil nods with a laugh.

“What the hell was that?” Dan asks him, a smile so incredibly fond on his lips.

“A present,” Phil tells him. “Read the card!”

Dan scoffs, “Didn’t even notice a card in here. My attention was kinda distracted on the giant love heart standing in our door at 6am.”

Phil pouts. “Read the card, dummy.” He tells him as Dan pulls out the tiny little pink card buried deep within the flowers. 

Dan flicks it open with his thumb and reads. When he looks back up at Phil, he notices the tears brimming in his eyes.

He looks beautiful like this, Phil thinks. His hair is disheveled and messed as he stands there shirtless with a pair of DanandPhilGAMES pjs. Phil looks down and realises he too has the same pj bottoms on. They really are ridiculous together.

“You ass.” Dan croaks, his smile miles wide. “You absolute ass.”

Phil giggles and shuffles towards him, he gets in close as he can with the giant bouquet of flowers in the way, careful not to crush them as he leans his face closer to Dan’s.

He closes his eyes on instinct and feels the same, familiar lips he’s been feeling against his for almost ten years. He smiles into the kiss.

“Why’d you do this?” Dan asks him quietly once they pull apart.

Phil smiles, “You’re my someone special,” he tells him, like it’s the simplest thing in the world.

And when Dan laughs and kisses him again, Phil feels like it really is.

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi on tumblr !! @watergator


End file.
